The present disclosure relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for extracting information from an image of a filled form document.
Computer systems of service providers usually include databases for storing information related to customers and services. Some of the information may be provided when the customers fill in registration forms and service request forms. The forms may dynamically change (e.g. the size of a text box may change) depending on the content that the user inputs. However, as the forms are stored in image format e.g. scanned forms, the extraction of information of the forms may be a challenging technical task.